


Blackmail

by ThingsEvaWrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluffy, Nudity, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:23:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2405087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThingsEvaWrites/pseuds/ThingsEvaWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Crowley getting his hands on your nude photos and black mailing you for sexual favors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackmail

The fact that he walked into the room instead of just appearing should have been your first clue that Crowley was up to something. The demon liked to preen when he had something to say. This normally would have set off your warning bells, but today you were distracted. Translating ancient latin could be a bitch but this particular passage had enochian scattered throughout.

"Who does that? Why?", you half whined, half groaned as you pinched the bridge of your nose and laid your head against the back of the couch. This was going to take all night and even then you weren’t sure it would be correct. 

"Problem, Love?" Crowley asked lightly, a small smile upon his face. You hadn’t even noticed he’d made his way across the room to stand in front of you and now all you could do was stare, your head tilted slightly to the side in contemplation. 

Crowley was dressed quite casual compared to his normal attire, standing there sans suit jacket and tie. A perfectly pressed shirt tucked into slacks, but with the shirtsleeves rolled up and the top two buttons undone at the neck.

Shaking your head, you couldn’t help but smile back at him as you replied, “No, i think i just need a break”.

"Perfect. I have something i wanted to show you." his tone was still light, almost playful and you now wondered what had Crowley in such a good mood. Before you could ask that though, he unceremoniously dropped his phone into your lap, then took a seat beside you. So close that the entire right side of your body was flush against his left. He’d even rested his chin on your shoulder, as he looked down at the phone in your lap.

Picking up the phone, you were not prepared for the image on the screen. There you were from the waist up, breast on display and being palmed by your own hands. A quick flick of your thumb and another picture appeared, this time a full body shot of you on your knees, sucking two of your fingers and looking directly at the camera.

"That’s my favorite," he purred into your ear causing you to drop the phone out of shock. 

It took a moment before you could form even a single word, “How?”.

You didn’t think anyone had copies of those anymore. And while you didn’t regret taking them, they were private and yours. Crowley having them didn’t improve you train of though either. 

"You really should have made your ex delete those. Getting one of my minions to hack his phone was too easy", he spoke before placing a light kiss on your jaw. 

You closed your eyes at the feeling of his lips and sighed, “What do you want in exchange for the photos?”.

Another kiss before he spoke, his breath on your cheek, “Oh, I’m not giving you the photos back, but I may be persuaded to not share them.”

Turning your head to the side, you narrowed your eyes at Crowley before speaking, “What do you want?”

He didn’t miss a beat, still smiling. “I want you, down on your knees, with that pretty little mouth of yours wrapped around my cock.”

Your eyes went wide and you attempted to pull back from Crowley but one of his hands caught your chin while the other was laid atop your thigh. He was still smiling, eyes wide and bright, and voice just on the correct side of mocking. ”Don’t look so scandalized, pet. I’ve been in that head of yours and you want this. You want me.”

You had to admit he was right. You’d had a crush on Crowley for the better part of a year and had fantasized about him every night for the past week. Each dream more intense and vivid than the last and it would seem, broadcasted directly to the demon in question. While not happy about the way he chose to make his move you couldn’t tell him no. However, you weren’t going to actually tell him yes either. 

Leaning in, you pressed your lips to his and hummed happily. The softness of his lips a delightful contrast to his beard scratching against your skin. When Crowley attempted to deepen the kiss and pull you further into him, you stopped, lips just above his own and whispered sternly, “You could have just asked. And stay out of my head”.

"Now where would the fun in that be," he replied, a light laugh to his tone.

You rolled your eyes at him but began to move to your knees, when you heard him unzip his pants. Crowley’s smile bigger than it had been since walking in the room, because he knew he had won this round.


End file.
